


Distance

by Eratoschild



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Kathryn has a quiet moment of contemplation while waking in the middle of the night
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/gifts).



> First shot at Voyager!

Sometime in the night, Kathryn woke, the stars casting faint light on her sleeping companion as they blazed past. A fond lopsided smile curled at her lips as her eyes traced the black whorls tattooed on his tan face, traveling further down the length of his half-uncovered body, the sheets seeming to have shifted in their sleep.

Strange how they ended up here, together like this. Could she ever have imagined falling into bed with the renegade captain of whose ship she’d been sent out in pursuit. Yet somehow after months of strained attempts to work together, it had happened.

She’d felt guilty, at first. Mark was waiting at home for her, and in a moment of weakness, she’d given in, failed to uphold her fight against the attraction to the man who’d become her first officer. Beyond that even, she was guilty of fraternization, risking the command of her crew. 

And now, three years into their life-long journey back, experience told her otherwise. If the crew thought any less of them for their relationship when the secret had been discovered, they didn’t show it. 

And Mark...the rest of their lives would pass by. If they ever did see each other again, would it even be before they were too far gone to recognize one another? He didn’t deserve that. She could only hope that he too would find someone else, someone with whom he could build a life, one where he wasn’t waiting for her.

Much as she’s found- and made peace with- the fact that she hasn’t waited to get back to him. 

The sound of her name, an almost incoherent mumble drifting through her thoughts brought her back to the present.

“Kathryn...?”

She should be sleeping. Morning came far too soon, even in the most vast reaches of the galaxy where there would be no sunrise. Perhaps especially here. Before his sleep would be further interrupted by an attempt to chide her for her wakefulness at this hour, Kathryn inched closer once more and closed her eyes.


End file.
